


Beutah

by a_pond_for_amy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Stormcage Containment Facility, other planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pond_for_amy/pseuds/a_pond_for_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay, you're here now." She forced a smile as she stared up into his apologetic eyes, her cheeks damp with salty moister. "So, where to this time?"<br/>"Well" he said with a skip, his energy coming back and his excitement building again. "River Song, have you every heard of the planet Beutah?" He quirked an eyebrow and leaned in towards her. He was positively beaming, and his positive energy was surely spreading because her eyes lit up in curiosity and a genuine smile began to grow where her fake one was once placed.<br/>"No, I haven't. But I bet you can't wait to take me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro to a short little multi-chapter work I've planned for the Doctor and River to take a journey to another planet where they get more than a little lost. Their relationship grows and the Doctor's feelings for her come into plain sight as he's forced to spend all this time with her, trying to find their way back to the TARDIS. 
> 
> It will be full of humor, adventure, and maybe possibly some smut ;)

    Although it wasn't his first time picking her up and dragging her off to some fantastic adventure, his heart still raced as his utter excitement bubbled inside him. Every day since their wedding, the Doctor has managed to materialize in River's cell and pick her up for a "date" as she always called it with a smirk or a wink. He tried to push that thought out of his mind with a nervous giggle but it always made his hearts skip for some reasons.  
     Tonight, he had something extra special planned as he fixed his hair in the mirror of the TARDIS before swinging open the doors and jumping outside to meet the open arms of his wife. What awaited him, however, was not the bright and giddy River he had expected, but rather a woman whose brow had confusion and shock written all over it.  
The Doctor's first fear was that he had brought himself to a time way too early for her to feel comfortable with him materializing in front of her bed. But when she dropped the blue journal she was holding tightly and ran to bury her face into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms tight around his firm waist, he realized he had actually been a bit too late.

  
     "Oh doctor..." she managed to stammer through a hoarse and choked voice. "It's been..."  
     "I'm so sorry, River, I didn't..." his hearts were beating fast and he felt a lump in his throat as the guilt swept through him. "I know I promised I'd come to see you every day, but you know the old girl." He tried to giggle a little to lighten the mood but he heard a sniffle coming from his wife as she snuggled closer to him, so he stopped and cleared his throat. "I tried to - I didn't meant to - River..." He decided to stop talking all together and just hold her.  
     

     Her heart pounded against his chest, and her scent floated through the air and into the Doctors lungs. He took a deep breath, breathing in her heavy aroma. Her curls tickled his neck as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. He slowly stroked her back as her heart slowed and her body relaxed.  
    "It's okay, you're here now." She forced a smile as she stared up into his apologetic eyes, her cheeks damp with salty moister. "So, where to this time?"  
     "Well" he said with a skip, his energy coming back and his excitement building again. "River Song, have you every heard of the planet Beutah?" He quirked an eyebrow and leaned in towards her. He was positively beaming, and his positive energy was surely spreading because her eyes lit up in curiosity and a genuine smile began to grow where her fake one was once placed.  
     "No, I haven't. But I bet you can't wait to take me!" Smiling with her teeth, she replaced her slippers with a pair of strapped shoes from under her bed. She grew an inch or so when she stood back up on the false heels.  
     "Ah ah ah, Doctor Song, those shoes simply won't do where I'm taking you." he said as he turned to run towards the TARDIS before finishing his sentence. She sat patiently as she listened to him rummaging through the endless closet, cursing Gallifreyan to himself and slinging shoes and hats and scarves in all directions. Finally jumping to his feet with an "Ah-HAH", he ran back to meet her smiling face, stopping in his tracks at how absolutely beautiful she looked. Light from the hallway outside her cell shone through the bars and onto her golden skin. Her curls gleamed a little brighter, making her eyes a smoldering emerald. He swallowed hard as his eyes caressed her form. She was stunning, absolutely breathtaking.  
     "You flatter me, Sweetie" she purred, a smirk growing to one side and her eyebrows quirked. He let out a breath as he realized he was speaking his thoughts out loud.  
     "Um - uh - well yes - these are for you." Without making eye contact, his hearts racing and sweat beginning to form on his brow, he handed her a pair of tall boots. The material was heavy and obviously built to withstand a beating. The bottoms flared a bit wider and longer than the feet meant to wear them, and she looked at him with utter confusion. "Their meant to make it easier to walk in desert sand."  
     "Sand? Doctor where on earth are you taking me?" the sound of her voice made it obvious that she was smiling and genuinely amused.  
     "Trust me," he lifted his eyes to finally meet his wife's, her sheer beauty taking him over again. This time he embraced it, letting his breath get deeper and his eyes grow wider. A smile grew from the pit of his stomach and arching across his face as he quickly took his eyes off hers to sweep her body and then met her eyes once more. "It will be magnificent".  
     River watched as the Doctor took her in, followed his eyes as they bored down over her glowing form. "I bet it will" she smirked, a low giggle from the back of throat following her phrase that made the Doctor swallow hard.


	2. Tumbling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sees him stop short at the top of the hill, and her stomach turns, thinking there's something wrong. But when she finally reached him, standing right next to him, her heart nearly stops. On the other side of the mound is the most beautiful sight she has ever seen.

     The sound of the TARDIS set his whirling mind at ease as they tumble through space and time together. He watches his wife intently through the corner of his eye, her strong, competent form clutching the console tightly. She notices his glances and stares at him, giggling. "Something the matter, Sweetie?" she says with a smirk.  
     "Nothing at all" he beams, a smile escaping his lips. He flicks a few switched, pulls a few levers, and suddenly, the TARDIS is slowing to a stop and opening it's doors to allow them to pass through.

     The two of them had already changed into better attire for the planet the Doctor had chosen. They were wearing matching sand boots and tinted goggled, and the Doctor had convinced River to sweep her curls in a high ponytail. As the doors swing open, River's jaw drops as she discovers what the gear was for. A bright red desert is waiting for them outside.

     The wind is a little heavy, and sand is whirling through the air. The hot sun reflects off of the bright red earth beneath them as she walks behind the Doctor's lead, thankful for the tinted goggled as she covered her mouth from the sand filled the air.

     "What is so magnificent about this planet? It's nothing but sand!" She screams over the loud rush of wind around them, but the Doctor just beams at her with wide eyes and an even wider smile and not giving her an answer more than that.

     As they continue to walk through a large stretch of what seems like endless sand, the wind slows, and River feels comfortable enough to lower her hand. It's now even quite enough to have a casual conversation without having to scream over the noise. She trots up along side of him and takes his hand in hers, swinging it as she walks. The Doctor started, not expecting the contact, but quickly returns the touch with a firm grip. Her fingers clench his, and it's just what he can do to silence his loud gulp of air. Her grip is strong and confident. blood rushes through his veins and his mind wanders, thinking about running his fingertips up her arm and...  
     He shakes his head quickly, hoping the thoughts would spill out of his head. To take his mind off, he lets go of her hand to jog up a sandy slope. She quickly follows behind, giggling and trusting that he knows what he's doing, although she knows bloody well it's foolish to trust him with anything.

     She sees him stop short at the top of the hill, and her stomach turns, thinking there's something wrong. But when she finally reached him, standing right next to him, her heart nearly stops. On the other side of the mound is the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. Without realizing, the Doctor's hand finds hers and holds on tight, his hearts racing in time with hers. For a moment they just stand there, taking in the pure beautiful of the wonderful planet.  
     Despite it looking like a desert before, they are now staring at a large lake of bright pink fluid with tall grass poking out here and there. There's a forest behind the lake - no - a jungle! Vines swooping down, tall trees towering over lush moss and foliage. Flowers of all colors blooming and moving before her very eyes. She couldn't believe how such a hot, dry desert became just a magnificent forest. To her it was so... alien!

     "Oh sweetie..." she pulls him in closer, and his face brightens up in the most smug possible way.  
     "I knew you'd like it. Come on, there's more." He practically drags her down the other side of the mound of crimson dust, and she isn't ready for the tug on her arm. She trips in her over sized boots and tumbles to the dirt, dragging the Doctor down with her. They roll the rest of the way down, laughing and shouting in glee the whole time. When the finally reach the bottom, wheezing and out of breath, River is nearly on top of him, huffing and giggling. Her hands are planted firmly on his chest, and as he gazes up at her through glossy eyes, he catches site of a few red particles stuck to the sweat on her brow. He reaches up to wipe them away, his eyes planted intently with concentration on his own movements before they finally meander downwards to meet hers.  
     His hand lingers for a moment, his hearts fluttering and his breath cutting short. With her hair tied back, he can see her whole face - her whole beautiful face. Behind her tinted goggles, he can still see her dark green eyes pop against the red contrast behind her. Her tongue momentarily escapes her mouth to moisten her drying lips. His finger tips slowly graze down from her forehead and across her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. She closes them then, purring against his hand, letting out a deep sigh of bliss. When she opens her eyes again, the Doctor swallows hard, because they are filled with more lust and seduction than he has ever seen from her before. His head begins to pound and his body tightens and he nearly can't think straight, and he all but shoves her off of him with an "enough resting, time to see the world!" He reaches a hand out to hers, and she takes it without hesitation as they make for the wild jungle before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be longer and a bit more adventure-y.


	3. Alcreiote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He raises himself again, holding something in his hand. It looks like a plant, a tall, thick stem supports an enclosure of purple petals, like a tulip that’s not quite in bloom yet. He holds it out to her, seemingly for her to take. She gives him a questioning look, but he has such a goofy, excited smile on his face and he’s practically bouncing on his heels, she can’t refuse. She takes the large flower and a long gasp escapes her lips. Her eye brows shoot up and a bright smile stretches from ear to ear. 
> 
> “Doctor, it’s – it’s moving. It’s – breathing!”

     The bushes and trees provide a wall against the sandy winds and the canopy of branches and leaves towering above them block out the sun. Both River and the Doctor feel comfortable enough to finally lift their goggles from their eyes to rest them on their heads. They glance at each other, giving a quick smile before walking deeper in.

     As River walks along the soft, moist earth, she feels something shift against her leg and she jumps with a shout. The Doctor just laughs, lowers himself to a kneel and says “You don’t have to be afraid in here, this planet has nothing that would harm you. It’s very serene and calm and peaceful. The inhabitants are very kind and welcoming. It’s probably the safest planet you could visit!”

     “And no doubt the most beautiful” River adds, calming a little after her startle. “But what _was_ it?”

     He raises himself again, holding something in his hand. It looks like a plant, a tall, thick stem supports an enclosure of purple petals, like a tulip that’s not quite in bloom yet. He holds it out to her, seemingly for her to take. She gives him a questioning look, but he has such a goofy, excited smile on his face and he’s practically bouncing on his heels, she can’t refuse. She takes the large flower and a long gasp escapes her lips. Her eye brows shoot up and a bright smile stretches from ear to ear.

     “Doctor, it’s – it’s moving. It’s – _breathing!_ ”

     “Yes. It’s called an alcreiote, wonderful little creatures. Tickle its tummy!” He orders with even more excitement. He looks like he can hardly contain himself. Giggling at the sight of him, and out of disbelief of what she is holding, she complies.

     Holding the flower with both hands, she extends a thumb out over the petal enclosure at the top of the stem. Gently, she strokes the pad of her digit against its soft surface, and she shoots a look at the Doctor. “I felt a vibration. Is it laughing?” She can’t quite wipe the smile off her face.

     “Yes, keep doing it, just see what happens.” At this point, he is literally bouncing. He’s just about ready to grab the alcreiote right from her clasp and tickle the little darling himself! She continues, and within a few seconds, the petals begin to open up, revealing the tiny alien creature underneath. It has a petite body, slim and straight. Its face is chubby compared to its limbs, but is just the cutest thing River has ever seen. It’s petals that once enclosed its body now stretch downwards to form a skirt, and the thick stem supporting the body split in two to form legs.

     “Oh my word, Doctor, this is amazing!” Her smile is all teeth and all genuine bliss and happiness. The excitement washes from him as he watches River handle and play with the alcreiote, and it’s replaced with a calming and joyful feeling. To see her so peaceful and carefree and safe, he can’t help but feel like this is exactly where they need to be right now. Knowing the dangers that are to come for her, he just wishes he could bottle up this moment so she can never feel pain again. But he supposes, this moment right here is all he can give, and for that, he will have to make it absolutely perfect and amazing for her.

     As a peaceful silence surrounds the pair, the alcreiote reveals its last asset of its transformation, a set of transparent-yellow wings extending long and wide, like a butterfly’s. The creature spins straight up, holding its place in the air directing in front of River’s face about an inch from her nose. The alcreiote offers a little grin and it giggles and flies off into the jungle ahead.

     Even after it’s long gone, River continues her intent gaze through the trees as if she is really focusing on something. Her expression gives the Doctor enough of a clue that she is simply in her own mind of peaceful and wonderful thoughts, staring at one distant point as her minds wanders. He thinks of a place where they can sit and rest their feet after just walking through the wind and sand, and he remembers the perfect place, just beyond that line of trees to his right.

     

     By the time River comes back, they are well on their way, hand in hand. She clenches firmly to let him know she’s conscious again. “Welcome back, Doctor Song. Your thoughts must have been very deep to not even realize you’ve been walked further into the woods! What were you thinking about?” There’s a spark of obvious curiosity in his tone, but also a hint of accusation that River just barely pick up on. Her golden skin begins to flush as she thinks back again. 

     “Nothing, sweetie.” She finally says after a slight awkward pause. She can’t seem to raise her eyes to meet his. She then adds, “where are you taking me?”

     “There’s a lake just behind this tree line here, similar to the pink one we saw nearer to the TARDIS. You can actually drink it, and it’s sweet and nectar-y.” He closes his eyes and licks his lips, almost stopping short in his tracks as his memory relishes the longing of the sweetness on his tongue. “It will give us lots of energy to keep exploring and – things.” He clears his throat and lowers his eyes just as River shoots hers up to his with a brow quirked. Shoot – the Doctor spoke without thinking again. He wasn’t exactly ready to add on to the list of things they would do, and when he said “exploring and…” his mind was wiped of anything he could possible add to avoid an awkward silence. Of course, this was to no avail.

     “Things? My, my, sweetie. You make this trip very exciting indeed.” A deep throated laugh followers her dirty-minded statement, and the Doctor continues forward in slight embarrassment, while River’s mind yet again wandered to related images that have ached her mind since he came to pick her up in her cell…


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, the Doctor leading the way back was an even worse idea than him trying to lead the way to the lake in the jungle in the first place. “Doctor, we passed this tree about a hundred times now, I’m sure of it. If we are lost on this bloody planet, I swear, your head will be mounted over my fire place!” There is no amusement in her voice anymore. That’s been gone for a few hours. No, River is not happy at all as they now have been wondering in circles for over 4 hours and the Doctor has been avoiding any statements by her about the fact that they are more than definitely lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this being so late. But enjoy nonetheless. Also please leave your thoughts, I would like to know how I'm doing :)

               The look on the Doctor’s face concerns River a little. Earlier, he had promised to take her to one of the magnificent pink lakes to rest and drink. He has been excitedly talking about the lake the entire time they’ve been walking. Sure, they have arrived at a clearing, but there is no lake in sight. The Doctor lets go of Rivers hand but doesn’t make a step in any direction. He just spins in place, looking this way and that, eyes searching the clearing. All evidence of excitement and bliss are now rushed away from his face and are replaced with concern and confusion and panic. And that look of panic seeps its way into River and she begins to panic as well.

                “Doctor - Sweetie what is it? What’s going on?” The words spill from her quivering lips in a rush of fear.

                “The lake. It’s supposed to be here. Where is it?!” He’s getting angry now, furious at the jungle and maybe a little at himself. “I knew where I was going! The lake _should_ be here!”

                “It’s okay. Listen, don’t worry about it.” She tries to calm him down, placing her palm on his shoulder, but the Doctor jerks himself away in a huff. “We can go back to where we came; drink from the lake by the TARDIS. Maybe fill our canteens and come back here in the shade, yeah?” Her soothing voice calms him, as she hoped. He had shuts his eyes tight soon after she started talking, taking in deep breaths through his nose and huffing them out through rounded lips, paying close attention to the sound of her calming voice. He repeats this a number of times before the breaths get a little slower and less panic-filled, all the while River is giving a reassuring speech. He returns his breathing to normal and opens his eyes again. River is still standing before him, speaking calmly, now with a smile on her lips. He can’t help but smile as well.

                Her smile is contagious; whenever he finds one stretched across her face, he can’t help but mimic the expression, even if he’s feeling frustrated or angry or unbelievably sad. She makes him smile, and right now, he’s smiling wider than she has ever seen him. However, she notices that he hasn’t looked her in the eye yet, in fact he’s looking every _but_ her eyes. He looks at her hair swept back in an explosion of tight curls at the back of her head; at her flushed cheeks moist with sweat and round in the expression of a wide smile; at her chest, equally flushed, rising and falling in time with her deep breaths. He sweeps gazes over every inch of her without hardly realizing it, and also without realizing that at this point she has stopped her efforts in calming him to look curiously at him as he studies her body

                “Doctor?..” His eyes shoot quickly to hers at the sound of his name, the look on his faced filled with embarrassment as he finally realizing what he was doing.

                “Right yes, sorry Lake, lets go back to the river.” He says, voice cracking. She smirks at him. “Wait, no – I mean – I mean –“ River laughs heartedly, head thrown back and mouth gaped. The Doctor redirects his gaze from her teasing laughter to the ground as he scruffs his feet in the dirt and crosses his hands behind his back in humiliation at his previous stumble for words.

                “Okay Doctor” she finally says through giggles. “Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

                Apparently, the Doctor leading the way back was an even worse idea than him trying to lead the way to the lake in the jungle in the first place. “Doctor, we passed this tree about a hundred times now, I’m sure of it. If we are lost on this bloody planet, I swear, your head will be mounted over my fire place!” There is no amusement in her voice anymore. That’s been gone for a few hours. No, River is not happy at all as they now have been wondering in circles for over 4 hours and the Doctor has been avoiding any statements by her about the fact that they are more than definitely lost.

                “River please, I am so sorry. I really truly am. It’s been ages since I’ve been on this planet. I thought I knew my way around. I got cocky, alright, I just wanted to –“ he stops himself from continuing but River caught his hesitation and is intrigued.

                “What?” she asks and the Doctor mumbles something in response under his breath, but River thinks she caught it, and smirks a little, her amusement coming back slightly. “Say that again sweetie, I didn’t quite hear it.” She just can’t seem to pass up an opportunity to tease her Doctor, no matter the situation.

                “to – to impress you” he finally admits, but he doesn’t make eye contacts because he’s sure her look of disapproval will pierce his hearts a little too deeply. But to his utter surprise, he faintly hers River trying to suppress a giggle, and when he looks up at her, her face is covered by her hands but the edges of her smile is unmistakably peeking from behind them. “Stop laughing, I really wanted you to enjoy this planet like I did when I was a child. I wanted to show you something truly spectacular, and now we are – just stop teasing please River”.

                Her giggles stopped at the word ‘child’. She peeks at him through the cracks of her fingers to see him sulking like that particular word still lingering in her mind, his arms folded across his chest and his lips in a pout. His stance makes her giggle a little more, but the word ‘child’ is still ringing in her ears. _He wanted to show me a piece of his childhood. He’s letting me in – in to_ his _childhood._ River’s heart soars as she thinks of the true meaning behind what the Doctor really did. He actually brought her to a place that the Doctor held dear to his hearts. He was making her a part of his life, and she felt elated by it.

                He had his back to her now, arms still folded. She slowly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in the back of his tweed jacket. “Thanks” she mumbles into the fabric.

The Doctor didn’t take the affection seriously and tried to squirm away from her close contact. “Thanks for what? What do you mean?” he giggles nervously.

                “Oh shut up you big, nostalgic idiot and let me hug you” she protests to his squirming, and so he stills himself. Then, turning in her grasp, he faces her and wraps her arms around her too, bringing her even closer and resting her cheek against the top of her head. Her sweet scent surrounds him as her curls swayed inches from his face in the jungle breeze. It had the hint of honey but deeper and sweeter, and it made him feel – he didn’t quite know, but he liked it. His pounding double heart beat coincided with hers and for a moment - for a short moment, he was completely away from the world, from his troubles, from reality. The sound of a Beutanian bird soaring overhead made him snap back and the situation finally seeped back into his consciousness that they were still very, very lost.


End file.
